VHS Tapes to Catalogue Numbers
The announcer read the title card aloud with two sets of the story. This first set of the story was being followed by this song sung by Big Bird and Snuffy then he also tells the viewer to turn the story over. This second and final set of the story about what had happened. When this story is done, at the end of this program, Snook from It's a Big Big World sings this closing number called "Try to Touch the Sky" before Barney Says and the credits follow. Though Fridays have OT first mod with Mrs. Volochas and Speech fourth mod with Mrs. Wellenzohn together. Ninth mod on Wednesdays is Speech with Mrs. Wellenzohn on Microsoft Word the 2013 version of that. First mod E.L.A. class from 7:45 AM to 8:30 AM, second mod math class from 8:30 AM to 9:15 AM, third mod is music class with Mr. Ransom from 9:15 AM to 10:04 AM, fourth mod is theater class with Mr. Gregor from 10:06 AM to 10:55 AM, fifth mod is gym with Mr. Groat from 10:59 AM to 11:38 AM, sixth mod is nature class with Mr. L from 11:41 AM to 12:25 PM, seventh mod is lunch from 12:30 PM to 1:12 PM, eighth mod is science with Mrs. Finiki to go to Google Classroom then IXL on Internet Explorer from 1:15 PM to 2:00 PM, and ninth and final mod is art with Mr. Nice from 2:01 PM to 2:45 PM before they all go home together. For sixth mod that ducks were listening to 8 things on the school computer. They were listening to 8 things on Internet Explorer like "Where Have All the Berries Gone", "There's No Camp Like Home", "Arthur Meets Mister Rogers", "Dad's Dessert Dilemma", "Sappy Monkey", "Rock-A-Bye Pooh Bear", "Arthur's Lucky Pencil", "D.W. Gets Lost", "Spot Goes to School", "Take a Bird to Work Day", "Spot at the Playground", "D.W.'s Perfect Wish", "Wizzle Wishes", "D.W.'s Deer Friend", "Spot's Favorite Toy", "Not Found Here", "Spot's First Picnic", "Friends of 3 at the Furry Arms Hotel", "Storytime with Spot", "D.W. Flips", "Spot Goes to the Circus", "There's No Camp Like Home", "Spot's First Walk", "Poconoko", "Maria Fixes Snuffy's Toaster", "Turtles Cleveland", "Spot Goes to the Fair", "Tout Sesame Street Monster Moon Party", "Spot Goes to the Beach", "Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds", "Spot Goes to a Party", "Freddi Fish and the Haunted Schoolhouse", "Spot Goes to the Park", "Freddi Fish and the Case of the Stolen Conch Shell", "Slimey's New Trick", "Freddi Fish and the case of the Hogfish Rustlers", "Spot Follows His Nose", "Freddi Fish and the Creature of Coral Cove", "Street Sign Missing", "Big Bird Has the Birdy Pox", "Olivia the Pig", "Rocky and Bullwinkle", "Snuffy's Sore Foot", and more. Bag loves to go to Summit with Bag and his Summit friends from 3:00 PM to 5:00 PM with Bag from Big Bag from the creator of Sesame Street. This will air on Cartoon Network. Mr. Kevin Doody teaches all kinds of classes from 7:45 AM to 3:15 PM to have fun from school surrounded by classrooms. This program features a commercial for Juicy Juice from the beginning or end for it. Brought to you by those fun projects on iMovie to enjoy that kids can enjoy fun summaries. Dad went to work at HSBC from 6:50 AM to 6:30 PM with their ducks are sitting in their chairs with desks while Mr. Kevin Doody studied 9 mods from 7:45 AM to 3:15 PM surrounded by classrooms. Usually the end theme of Hey Arnold! However, Nickelodeon's use of re-typed, split-screen credits cut off the end theme, so television airings use a creepy chorus singing "Snee-OOOOOOOSH", followed by a weird flute/gong tune (similar to a Native American tribe woodwind music or a television test pattern tone) which played over the following Nickelodeon or Nickelodeon Productions logo with Milk Cap Mouse reminds him to come back later to get 100 points and he wants to take milk caps and he says "Come Back When You've Won 100 Points. Then, I'll Let You Take One Of My Fantastic Milk Caps." Then it shows 8 VHS tapes of Dora. They include "Swing Into Action", "Wish On a Star", "Christmas", "To the Rescue", "Dora's Backpack Adventure", "Dora Saves the Prince", "City of Lost Toys", and "Rhymes and Riddles." Each VHS of Dora features 2 Dora episodes. The Party Wagon variant also uses the end theme. Each episode that have "Elmo's World Up And Down", "Inspector Red", "Curious George Goes To The Hospital", "Pluto's Heart Throb", "Mickey's Delayed Date", and more. Saturday August 1 2015 was the original tape Walt Disney's Beauty and the Beast Disney's 30th film was released November 22 1991 and the VHS date was October 30 1992 till Halloween that have three previews in the beginning of this tape like "Aladdin", "Sleeping Beauty", and "Pinocchio" then the announcer wants you to stay tuned after the story with another preview then the story begins. By the time the film was over, this was a preview of Disney's "101 Dalmatians." This tape features Jerry Orbach played Lumiere the Candelabra, Paige O'Hara played that young girl named Belle, Bradley Michael Pierce played Chip the white small teacup, Richard White played Gaston, David Odgen Stiers played Cogsworth the Mantel Clock, Angela Lansbury played Mrs. Potts the white teapot, Robby Benson played Beast, and others. This VHS cover that have two people four objects with the songs, the talents, the characters, and the voices that their favorite part of the cassette is "Be Our Guest." Words by Alan Menken, lyrics by Howard Ashman. We see the sound of the baby version with Laa-Laa being the boo shouter with Bert, Ernie, and Cookie Monster waiting for Kermit and Miss Piggy to arrive in the wedding finale of The Muppets Take Manhattan released July 13 1984 story by Jay Tarses the Oscar-winning award was the creator of Goldilocks and the Three Bears narrated by Kevin Doody written by Robert Southey and composed by Alphonsus Cassell surrounded by Muppets. In the Coming Soon On Sesame Street scene with the next day's project that have 20 seconds and the blue curtain that said "It's a Big Big World is on the school computer in Mr. L's Room in A1-59." In each Teletubbies project that kids will treasure them forever distributed by Ragdoll and this program sure aired on PBS with the narrator Rolf Saxon. Brought to you by PBS from the first episode on March 31, 1997. "The Rugrats Movie", "Rugrats VHS Videos", "Blue's Clues Videos", "Little Bear Videos", and "Ned's Newt Videos." In the Caillou projects, six Rugrats VHS reissues that have previews of them like The Rugrats 1996 VHS Collection, The Paramount Feature Films, and three Paramount television programs "Charlotte's Web", "Race For Your Life Charlie Brown", and "The Secret Garden." Saturday February 18 2012 was the tape called "Do the Alphabet" with a guest Billy Joel. In it, 8 great alphabet songs with voices like Caroll Spinney as Big Bird, David Rudman as Baby Bear, Fran Brill as Zoe, Lisa Buckley as Betty Lou, Desiree Casado as Gabi, Lexine Ledoc as Lexine, and others. This great special guest Billy Joel. Previews of The Muppet Movie 1999 VHS include "Muppets From Space", "The First Snow of Winter", "Baby Geniuses", "The Wind in the Willows", "Bear in the Big Blue House", "The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss", "The Great Muppet Caper", and "The Muppets Take Manhattan." Film Date: June 22, 1979. VHS Date: June 1, 1999. # Sesame Street Audio and Video Preview (1997-2000) # Sesame Street CD's and Cassettes Preview (1998-2000) # Sony Wonder FBI Warning Screen # Sony Wonder Logo (1995-2006) # CTW Logo (1997-2000) # Start of the Program # Ending of the Program # Try to Touch the Sky # End Credits # Purple Static (previews of The Muppet Movie and The Muppets Take Manhattan) # Thanks For Helping Screen # Previews of other products In the weekend they do Atomic Betty From Saturday-Sunday according to the end credits that said "To Art With Mrs. Niznansky." Usually the end theme of Hey Arnold! However, Nickelodeon's use of re-typed, split-screen credits cut off the end theme, so television airings use a creepy chorus singing "Snee-OOOOOOOSH", followed by a weird flute/gong tune (similar to a Native American tribe woodwind music or a television test pattern tone) which played over the following Nickelodeon or Nickelodeon Productions logo with Milk Cap Mouse reminds him to come back later to get 100 points and he wants to take milk caps and he says "Come Back When You've Won 100 Points. Then, I'll Let You Take One Of My Fantastic Milk Caps." Then it shows 8 VHS tapes of Dora. They include "Swing Into Action", "Wish On a Star", "Christmas", "To the Rescue", "Dora's Backpack Adventure", "Dora Saves the Prince", "City of Lost Toys", and "Rhymes and Riddles." Each VHS of Dora features 2 Dora episodes. The Party Wagon variant also uses the end theme. From every episode contains the calypso version of the Sesame Street Theme with text on the cloudy sky background that have Grover and Prairie Dawn. The old 25th Birthday tape that have this tape with that green square without the end label Kevin Doody used be able to watch that to celebrate Sesame Street's 25th anniversary. From 2010 it was time to put the old 25th Birthday tape back to the basement and then go get the new 25th Birthday VHS tape the Random House version that have white text and this was pretty to share company. Slow end credits they're simply longer. School Friday February 17 2012 was the tape called "Learning to Share". Zoe was having a hard time sharing with Elmo with six fantastic songs with the special guest Katie Couric was her host of "Co-Operation Today." Voices of Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar, Fran Brill as Zoe, Kevin Clash as Elmo, Sonia Manzano as Maria, Tarah Shueffer as Tarah, and the special guest Katie Couric. Previews of The Muppets Take Manhattan 1999 VHS include "Muppets From Space", "The First Snow of Winter", "Baby Geniuses", "The Wind in the Willows", "Bear in the Big Blue House", "The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss", "The Great Muppet Caper", and "The Muppet Movie." Film Date: July 13, 1984. VHS Date: June 1, 1999. # Random House Home Video Logo # Children's Television Workshop Logo (1983-1997) # Start of the Program Bag was having fun with his Summit friends from 2 days simply Mondays and Wednesdays with Miss Deb, Nick, Monica, Joey, Andy, and all their Summit friends while they watch something on Internet Explorer from 3:00 PM to 5:00 PM. Milk Cap Mouse gives him milk caps surrounded by milk caps. Duckieland was taking from four show numbers with two sponsors like 4054 (X, 17), 4066 (J, 9), 4076 (G, 20), and 4103 (F, 11). The "Barney's Night Before Christmas" video and the videos from Rugrats. Join Barney, Tommy, Baby Bop, Chuckie, B.J., Angelica, Santa Claus, Phil, Mrs. Claus, Lil, Hannah, Stu, Robert, Didi, Keesha, Stephen, and all their friends for your kids and family while Barney and his friends go to Santa's Workshop from your favorite characters for thousands of your children's Christmas songs while going Christmas caroling. While learning things for the Christmas songs and Rugrats stories away from the computer. Including "Potty Training Spike", "Farewell My Friend", "Mommy's Little Assets", and more. Thousands of your favorite stories could teach us hours and hours of fun. The "Barney's Night Before Christmas" video and the videos from Rugrats. "Christmas Eve on Sesame Street", "Big Bird in China", and "Don't Eat the Pictures: Sesame Street at the Metropolitan Museum of Art" were released August 14, 1990. In fact, the opening and closing to each program that have eight Dora videos like "Swing Into Action", "Wish on a Star", "Christmas", "To The Rescue", "Dora's Backpack Adventure", "Dora Saves the Prince", "City of Lost Toys", and "Rhymes and Riddles" to join her, Boots the Monkey, Swiper, Isa, and all their friends. Twelve Rocky and Bullwinkle VHS volumes are now available for everyone to share. Volume 1 "Mona Moose", Volume 2 "Birth of Bullwinkle", Volume 3 "Vincent Van Moose", Volume 4 "Blue Moose", Volume 5 "La Grande Moose", Volume 6 "Canadian Gothic", Volume 7 "Whistler's Moose", Volume 8 "Norman Moosewell", Volume 9 "Pottslvania Creeper", Volume 10 "Painting Theft", Volume 11 "The Weather Lady", and Volume 12 "Banana Formula." Noel MacNeal as the Announcer. In the beginning we see the colored background that have Juicy Juice before the episode starts. Brought to you by MacBook and to publish these fun episodes. There was "Elmo's World Up and Down", "Inspector Red", "Mickey's Delayed Date", "Mr. Duck Steps Out", "Pluto's Heart Throb", "Donald's Tire Trouble", and more. In the end of the episodes, Fireman Duck asked "Who Took Their Mess?" then a bell ding then looking at the audience that it's a big mess when he yelled "On your mark, get set, go!" then the music plays faster and faster for 10 seconds from the end. In the end, we see some purple static with different music with previews of the 1999 VHS titles of "The Muppet Movie" and "The Muppets Take Manhattan" released June 1, 1999. Sure enough, Big Bird after this says "Toodleloo." Brought to you by the episode selection from all 26 episodes of each show. From Spring-present we have the new harmonica solo retains the sung verses by The Kids, features a new harmonica solo, and closes out with the ending from Toots Thielemans's original harmonica closing. http://swim.isport.com/Image.ashx?rs=480x352&dir=Images\\Picture&File=Img_2261319_1094738.jpg It aired on the weekend from the projects from every program from Saturdays and Sundays with catalogue numbers with program dates from Monday to Saturday. Every program features this Juicy Juice sponsor tag before you can go to the episodes or programs to have them. Watch programs for Monday to Saturday. Category:VHS Category:Wimzie's House Category:Wimzie Category:HBO Category:TV channels Category:School